WarGames :Hero
by Deadpoolkid178
Summary: This is where it all started in the life of Jai Chen, eventual hero of Japan.
1. Chapter 1

My story is a long rough journey, that changed my life for ever. But every hero's origin starts out with normal issues and then becomes a tragedy. A few years ago, I was born in China and in the city of Hong Kong, along with my brother Kirshima. My mother and father Ziro and Lin Chen were very wealthy and they both owned a company called Chen Industries that specialized in genetic research and pharmaceuticals. We lived in a huge mansion located in the suburbs of Hong Kong. I was almost a sophomore in high school and my brother was completing eighth grade. I wasn't very popular in school, because I wore glasses and I was scrawny in size. I was bullied often, and I hated it all. The next morning, I went to school and someone stopped me in the hallway. The boy who stopped me, was in good shape, he had a trimmed goatee and he was tall and wiry." Hello, my name is Feng and I can help you with your bully problem." he said. I looked at him" I'm listening." I said. Feng continued" What if I told you that I am with a special group that specializes in self-defense?" he said. I spoke"What is this group?" I said. Feng smiled" If i told you, I'd have to kill you." he joked. "Why don't you take me to them and I'll see if its what you say it is?" I asked. Feng spoke again" I don't know,but I guess you're cool." he said. Feng then shook my hand and we both agreed to met outside after school was over. Soon school was over and Feng and I met in the parking lot and then we walked all the way to the building was located downtown and it was huge. "Wow." I said. Feng turned to me" If you think its big on the outside you should see the inside." he said. We walked on and stopped at the door. Feng knocked on the door, and a slot slid open revealing a pair of beady eyes that stared at us. "What is the password?" he asked. Feng said something in Chinese and the man behind the door closed the slot, and the door swung open. We walked inside and the room was dark, until the lights flickered on. Now that I could see, the room was actually bigger than I thought and the walls and floor were blank concrete. And then I saw there were gym equipment racks all around, along with several teenagers my age and older. I spoke" Who are all these kids?" I asked. Feng spoke" Most of them are recruits like you, but the rest are full members." he said. I spoke again" You haven't told me the name of this group yet." I said. Feng opened his mouth to reply, but someone else spoke"This is the Tong, and you mustn't tell anyone you're here." It said. The speaker stepped out of the shadows and he looked at me. He was an older man with dark hair and he wore an expensive suit. "My name is Zeng Beifong, but you must call me Dashi." he said. Zeng extended his hand and I shook it. He spoke again" What is your name, boy?" he asked. I cleared my throat" My name is Jai Chen." I said. Zeng nodded" Chen, eh?" "Your father is Ziro Chen, correct?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, I hope your father doesn't mind, but I welcome you to the Tong." he said. I couldn't believe it, but i was now part of a group i didn't know much about. Zeng spoke again"Now that you are with us, let us start your training." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeng led me to the workout area, and he stood in front of me"Now before we start your training, why do you want to do this?" he asked. "I want to be able to protect myself and discourage anyone from abusing me physically." I told him. Zeng smiled"Good answer." he said. He then called to someone in Chinese, and they walked onto the floor. When I saw her, I could not take my eyes off her. She was beautiful, her hair was dark brown just like her eyes, and she was dressed in a black tank-top and jeans. Zeng rested his arm on her shoulder" Kim, I would like you to meet Jai, our newest member." he said. The girl named Kim looked at me and spoke" Hello Jai, I'm Kim and I will help you get in shape." she told me. I opened my mouth to say something, but I could not get the words out. Kim looked at me and giggled" Don't be nervous Jai, I like you too." she said. And then, she moved closer to me, until we were face to face. What happened next, I didn't expect. Kim kissed me full on the mouth, and I held her face in my hands. Once the kiss was finished,we stared into each other's eyes. But then, she wrapped her arm around mine and pushed my chest hard. The impact took me off my feet and I looked up at the ceiling. Kim stood over me" Lesson one, never underestimate your enemy." she said. I nodded. Kim then helped me up and we stood in front of the Dashi. He clapped his hands together" Good work you two, I expect results as we continue for the next few weeks." he said. I smiled" Thank you, I look forward to our next lesson." I said. Kim smiled at me and waved goodbye"See you tomorrow Jai." she said. Before Feng and I left, Zeng gave me a gift. "This is for you." he said as he handed me a black hoodie with Chinese Jianhuazi that stood for the Tong. I thanked him and then Feng and I left the building. Soon after that, we parted ways and I began to walk home. Later, I made it home at five'o clock and went inside. I closed the front door, and walked into the living room, where my family was waiting for me. My dad was sitting on the couch with my mom, and my brother Kirshima was sitting on the floor next to the TV. My dad spoke" Hello Jai, how was your day?" he asked. I spoke" Well, I met some new friends and I have a girlfriend." I said. Both of my parents were happy to hear this, even Kirshima was happy for me. I then joined my family for some quality time. But then as we were hanging out, my dad noticed my hoodie. "Jai where did you get that?" he asked. " I got it from my friend." I lied. My dad was starting to suspect me of something, but I hoped it wouldn't get out of control. Later that night, we had dinner and it was good. Soon, It was late and we went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, I went to school as usual but after school Feng and I returned to the Tong headquarters to continue my training. Once we arrived we were welcomed by the Dashi. "Welcome back Jai." he said. I bowed with respect" Its good to see you too, Dashi. Kim then ran up to me and wrapped me in a gentle hug and kissed me. " Its good to see you again too." I told her after the kiss. The Dashi spoke again" Now that you're here, shall we continue your training?" he said. I nodded" Yes, lets get to it." I said. Zeng spoke once more" Good, but you and Kim aren't training alone this time." he said. Feng then spoke" He means I'm training with you two." he said. I smiled"Good, I'd like to see what you can do." I said. Once it was settled, we went into the workout space and began. I stood in the middle of the floor, and Kim and Feng stood on the opposite sides of me. Feng then ran at me at full-speed and hit me with a clothesline that floored me instantly. I sat up and I felt like a truck hit me. As I was about to fully get up, Kim attacked me. She knocked me back and grabbed my arm and I instinctively wrenched my arm back, and hit her with my elbow. My elbow hit her in the chin and she fell back on the floor. She didn't move as I walked over and stood over her" Kim, are you Okay?" I asked nervously. She didn't answer, so I leaned closer to her face. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, she sat up and grabbed my arm, which she wrenched into an arm bar. I was trapped and Kim cranked the pressure on my arm even harder. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Feng running in our direction after me. I tried to move, but Kim's grip was too strong. As Feng approached, I reacted instantly. With all my strength, I rolled over and yanked my arm free as Feng was going to strike, I sent a deadly kick into his face. Feng fell back and Kim got to her feet and she looked at me with amazement." That was impressive, Jai!" she said. I smiled" Thanks I didn't know I had it in me." I said. Feng sat up and rubbed his face. "Damn, dude you have one hell of a kick." he said. I smiled again" Sorry about that bud." I said. Feng smiled back "Don't worry about it." he said. I helped him up and we continued our training. For the next few hours, we went through various types of martial arts and combat skills. Suddenly, my cellphone rang. Feng spoke" Are you going to get that?" he asked. I pulled my phone from my pocket and looked at the screen. It read "Dad." I pressed the reject button, and sent the call to voice-mail. I then put my phone back and we continued our training. Soon it was getting late and we decided to call it a night. We left the Tong base and parted ways. I eventually got home around three am. I unlocked the front door quietly and stepped into the house. It was dark and I looked around for a lamp. Suddenly, the lights in the living room flickered on.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that the lights were on, I saw my dad sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. He spoke" Do you have any idea what time it is?" he said sternly. I replied "Its late, so what?" I said. My father glared at me"Do you think I'm stupid?" he said. I shook my head" I know where you got your sweatshirt, Its from The Tong isn't it?" he asked. My eyes widened" How do you know about The Tong!?" I said. My dad cleared his throat" Like I said Jai, I'm not stupid, and when I was your age I grew up on the streets and almost got involved with groups like The Tong." "So I know more about them than you do." He said. I looked at him in disbelief" How can you say that, The Tong is a group for kids like me who want to learn how to protect themselves from bullies." I said. My fad shook his head and sighed" Is that what they told you my son, that was a lie." "The Tong are more dangerous than you think." he said. I didn't believe him"That's not true!" I said. My dad didn't flinch" that is the truth, and you should of known better than getting yourself involved with the mob." he said. I looked at him and shook my head" No, The Tong are not some mafia organization, you're a liar!" I said . My dad had a look of disappointment on his face" I forbid you from seeing the Tong ever again, including this girlfriend of yours." he said. I could not believe my ears" That's not fair, you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled at him. My dad got up and walked toward me" I'm still your father and what I say goes." He said. I glared at him angrily"I don't care, I'm leaving." I said. I pushed past him and went upstairs,and got a bag together and put in some clothes and some valuables. I then went back downstairs with the bag slung around my shoulders. My dad spoke"Please don't do this,Jai." He said. I looked back at him" I'm sorry dad, I have to do this." I said. I opened the front door and I was about to leave, but my dad stopped me" This is not the way,son come to your senses." He said. I spoke without looking at him" I know what I'm doing." I said. And with that, I left the house with my dad looking out and watching me leave. I didn't look back, as I walked alone in the night. Soon, I walked the streets and I found my girlfriends house. The house was a nice temple like home and it was amazing. I figured out a way in, but the front door was not an option, so I looked for a window into Kim's room. I then looked for a stone to bounce off the window. I saw a perfect stone on the ground, and I threw it at the window. The stone hit the glass gently and I waited for Kim to show up. A few seconds later, a light turned on and the window opened. Kim looked outside"Hello?" She called out. I stepped into her field of view and spoke" Hello to you too." I said. Kim looked happy to see me"Jai, what are you doing here?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

"I ran away from home." I replied. Kim looked at me"So, the first person you came to see was me?" She said. I smiled"Of course, I wanted to see you baby." I said. Kim smiled coyly"Well come on up." She said. I then looked around for something to get up to the window. But then,Kim threw down a rope made up of her bedroom curtains. Once I was sure the rope was secure, I climbed up into the window. Once I was inside, I gave Kim a hug and a kiss. And then, while we were wrapped in each other's arms I leaned back and we fell onto the bed. From there, our night got romantic. A few minutes later, we laid in the opposite sides of the bed, wrapped up in the blankets. Kim was fast asleep, but I wasn't. I looked at the digital clock that was on bedside table, which read: 6:00 am. I yawned, and then I rolled over and tried to get comfortable. I soon fell asleep, finally. The next morning, the alarm clock went off at seven thirty. I opened my eyes and rolled to my opposite side, and I gazed at my sleeping girlfriend. She looked beautiful and I did not want to disturb her. Suddenly, there was a loud knock from the other side of the door. I panicked and I didn't know what to do. "Kim, get up its time to go to school."said a voice. The sound of the voice woke Kim from her slumber. She looked surprised" Oh crap, my mom is going to kill me, if she finds you here!" She said in a hushed tone. "What do you want me to do?" I whispered. "Get dressed and hide for a minute." She whispered back. I quickly got out of the bed and grabbed my clothes and got dressed, quickly. I then spotted Kim's closet and got into it. Kim's mom spoke again"I'm not going to say it again, Kimberly get out of bed and get ready for school!" She said. Kim spoke "Ok mom, I'm up!" She said. Kim got out of bed and took her clothes off the floor and got dressed. I then stepped out of the closet and moved toward the window"Well I'm gonna go, so see you at school." I said. And then I leaned out the window and dropped into the . Kim looked out the window"Ok, I'll See you there." She said. I nodded and I headed back into the city. Soon, I made it to the school and walked inside. I walked through the crowded hallway and found my locker. Just as I was unlocking it, Feng approached me. "Hey, Jai what's up?" He asked. I looked at him" I'm fine, but I'm not living at home right now." I said. Feng spoke again" Why?" He said. "My dad found out about the Tong and he tried to get me to forget all of you." I said. Feng had a funny look on face" That's so lame, what does he know?" He said. I smiled" He doesn't get it at all right?" I said. Feng smiled back " Yeah, he's just a boring old man." He said. And then Feng and I began to walk to class. On they way to class, we met up with Kim. She spoke"Hi Jai, hey Feng." She said. She then gave me a hug and a kiss. Soon after that we all walked to class.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch:6

Soon, school let out and the three of us went to the Tong headquarters. In a few minutes we arrived and then the guard let us in. Once we were inside, the Dashi greeted us "Hello." He said. The three of us bowed in respect and greeted him back. I spoke"So, are we continuing our training?" I asked. Zeng shook his head"No your training is over, I've seen enough." He said. I nodded. He spoke again "Tonight, you will go with Kim and Feng's crew and they will show you your first assignment." He said. We then bowed with respect and left the room to get ready for my first mission in the Tong. Once we were ready, Feng handed me a weapon. I looked at it with surprise"A gun!?" " Why do I need that?" I said. Feng looked at me "Jai you're so naive, did you really expect the Tong to be peaceful group?" He said. I sighed and I took the gun from him and put it into my pocket. Once everyone had their weapons, we left the building and went into the city. I was nervous and I didn't know what was in store for my first misson with the Tong. As if she could sense my feelings of nervousness, Kim touched my arm gently, without saying a word. Her touch made me relax and I felt better. Suddenly, Feng held up his hand, signaling for us to stop. "Okay everyone, since this is Jai's first mission with us, we should start with something simple." He said. I spoke" Where are we going?" I asked. "We're going to pay a visit to a little shop across the street." He said. I spoke again" You don't mean the shop owned by Mr. Cho, do you?" I said. Feng nodded" Yep." He said. And then. We all crossed the street to the shop. Feng then made his orders" Kim take the others inside, I need to speak with Jai alone." Kim nodded and let the others inside the shop. Now that we were alone, Feng spoke" Ok Jai, here's what's going to happen, Mr. Cho owes us protection money and we need to get it by force or not." " It's up to you to do what's necessary, ok?" He said. I nodded and we walked inside. I took a deep breath and I walked up to the counter, where Mr. Cho was stationed at the cash register. The old man looked up and smiled" Hello, young man are you going to order something?" He asked. I shook my head and I let my instinct take over" On behalf of the Tong, I belive you owe us some money." I said. The old man looked confused " I'm sorry, I don't have it right now." He said. I looked at him intensely" don't make this harder than it has to be, old man". I said. didn't say anything, but I saw his hand move under the counter. And without thinking, I pulled out my gun" Don't you dare touch that alarm old man, or I'll be forced to shoot you!" I said. Mr. Cho's hand backed away and put his hands over his head. And then Feng came up behind me" That's it Jai, now get him to give up the money." He said. I nodded" give up the money, Mr. Cho and I wont hurt you." I said. He looked frightened, but he opened the register and put a hefty sum of money in a plastic bag. " Here, take it and get out of my store." He said. I took the bag and tossed it to Feng" Thanks, old man the Tong thanks you for your cooperation." He said. And then the crew and I left.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon, we returned to the headquarters to celebrate my success on the misson. The Dashi welcomed us back, and we bowed with respect. The Dashi spoke"So, how did it go?" He asked. Feng spoke" It went well, just ask Jai." He said. The Dashi turned to me and I spoke " I did well, and I look forward to future missions, Dashi." I said. The Dashi smiled" Good, but things will not always be easy here on, you must learn not to hesitate and do what is necessary to complete your misson." He said. I nodded" Yes, Dashi." I said. Zeng spoke again" Now go home and get some rest, I'm assigning a new misson tomorrow." He said. He then said his goodbyes and went to his own home, leaving us to lock up. Once he was gone, the others and I celebrated. Feng shook my hand and gave me a hug" You did great today,man." He said. I smiled" Thanks Feng." I said. Feng smiled back and nodded. Kim then hugged me and gave me a kiss. Once the kiss was done, she whispered in my ear" I love you Jai." She said. I smiled and held her closer" I love you too." I replied. Kim smiled back and giggled softly. Soon after that I got congratulations from the other members of the crew. Later that night, the celebration was over and we locked up the headquarters and went our separate ways home. I went home with Feng since he was more laid back. Soon, we arrived at Feng's place, which was old like Kim's place, but it had some modern touches to it. Feng unlocked the door and we walked inside. Welcome to my pad, bro." He said. I spoke" You don't live with your parents?" I said. Feng smiled" Nope, I didn't need anyone telling me what to since I joined up with the Tong, so I told my parents to get lost and now this place is all mine." He said. I nodded and then Feng showed me around. Once he was done showing me around, he set me up on the couch in the living room to sleep. I got comfortable and closed my eyes. I tried to fall asleep, but I had too much on my mind that bothered me. I thought about what I had done so far, I was like an evil Robin hood stealing from the poor and giving to the rich, which in my case was Zeng Beifong. I also looked back on what my father had told me the night I walked out on him. I was beginning to think he was right. These thoughts stayed with me until I managed to fall asleep, because in the morning I decided to tell the Dashi that I wanted out of the Tong.


	8. Chapter 8

It was morning, and I woke up for school. I got dressed for school and I still had time to prepare a quick breakfast for Feng and I. Shortly after, Feng emerged from his room "Morning." He said I greeted him back" Good morning." I said. Soon, once breakfast was ready, we sat down at the kitchen table and ate the food. Once everything was cleaned up, we finished getting ready for school. It was now seven thirty, and we left Feng's house and walked to school. A few minutes later we got to the school in time before the bell rang. We went to our lockers and grabbed our stuff and walked to class. As I sat through all my classes, I was thinking about what I was going to tell the Dashi. I hoped that he would understand that don't want to be in the Tong anymore. A few hours later, school was over and the three of us walked to the Tong headquarters. Once we were inside, I went to look for the Dashi. I went to his study and knocked on the door "Enter." He said. I walked into the study and bowed " Sorry to bother you Dashi,but I need to speak with you." I said. The Dashi spoke" before you say anything, I have a misson for you." He said . I looked at him " What is the mission?" I asked. The Dashi smiled" I want you to kill your father, he is a threat to our cause." He said. I couldn't belive what I just heard" I won't do it " I said. Zeng looked at me" What did you just say?" He said. I spoke again" I said I won't do it." I said. The Dashi stared at me angrily" You dare disobey me, boy?" He said. I nodded" and another thing, I'm leaving the Tong, my father was right about you all." I said. I then turned to leave, but the Dashi stopped me" You've made a grave mistake boy, and we will hunt you down." He said. I smiled " Go ahead , I'll be waiting for you." I said. And then I left not looking back. I then ran home quickly as I could. Soon I was home and I unlocked the door with my spare set of keys I always carried with me. Once inside, I went through the dark house and went upstairs quietly. I went in my room and fell back onto my bed " Man, its good to be home." I said to myself. And then I heard a noise in the hallway and then someone apeared at my door. " Jai, you're back!" He said. I got up and hugged my dad. " I'm so sorry dad,I should of listened to you." I said. My dad smiled" It is all right my son, I forgive you." He said. " Thanks dad." I said. A few minutes later, my brother and my mother came into my room and joined us in a family reunion.


	9. Chapter 9

In those few moments with my family, I realized that they were truly dear to me and I could never forget that. I promised them that I would never abandon them again and try to be a better son and big brother as I could. Soon, we all went into our separate rooms and went to bed. I quickly fell asleep feeling better about myself and my family. But then I heard a noise downstairs. I sat up and I got out of bed and I made my way downstairs to investigate. I grabbed a flashlight hanging on the coat rack and turned it on, and I looked around the kitchen. After a few minutes, I found nothing and I was about to give up, until I heard a voice" I told you we'd find you." It said. I spoke out loud" Who's there?" I said. It was silent for several minutes, until the voice spoke again" Now, I'm going to make you pay,boy." It said. Before I could respond, I felt someone in my face and then they hit me with a blunt object, knocking me out cold. I woke up a few minutes later, outside my house surrounded by several figures dressed in black hoodies that covered their faces. The same voice spoke once more" Now that we have you alone, we can get down to business." It said. Suddenly, the crowd of hooded people parted aside and a man in a familiar suit stood in front of me. "So you found me, good for you Zeng." I said. The Dashi scowled" Shut your mouth boy it"ll get you in trouble." He said. " You left us without my permission, so the price for that is death." He continued. I glared at him" Bite me." I said. The Dashi smiled" If that's the way you want to do things, then I have no choice to kill your family as well." My attitude suddenly changed" No, leave them out of this, you want me not them." I said. Zeng smiled"Like I said, I have no choice." He said. He then said something in Chinese and half of the hooded agents went into my house. They then came back out with my brother and father bound with rope. Krishima looked at me" Jai, what the hell is going on?" He said. I spoke" Don't worry, ill get you out of this." I said. Zeng interrupted sharply" Silence, all of you." He said. I then noticed my mother wasn't outside" Zeng, where is my mother!" I said. Zeng looked at me with a wicked smile" I'd thought you'd never ask." He said. And then another voice spoke" Jai, for your actions against us, your home and your mother will burn." It said. And then the hooded agent pulled down her hood"Kim!?" I said. She looked at me with emotionless eyes" I'm sorry Jai, when you betrayed the Tong, you betrayed me too." She said.


	10. Chapter 10

When I heard her say that I was struck with fear " No, you don't mean that." I said. Kim glared at me" I mean it Jai, when I slept with you it was nothing to me and I don't love you." She said. Suddenly I lost it " You didn't love me?" "I trusted you and it was all a game to you!?" I said. I stood up and stared her down. Kim laughed" I admit, that when I saw you I fell in love with you, but I had my orders from Dashi Zeng to keep you happy and distracted from your family." She said. I was so angry at her and for the first time I felt like I wanted to kill her. Zeng spoke" Enough, Kim burn the house down." He said. Kim nodded" Yes, Dashi." She said. And then she removed a bottle of lighter fluid and a book of matches from her hoodie pocket. I could not let her get away with burning my house down and endanger my mother's life,So I moved to attack her. As I made a move to attack, the other Tong agents surrounded me. One of them spoke" Sorry Jai, we can't let you ruin all the fun." It said. The agent then flipped down his hood and I saw his face. I glared at him" Feng, get out of my way." I said. Feng laughed" No way buddy-boy, I'm gonna kick your traitorous ass!" He said. I didn't think his words were threatening. "Piss off." I said. Feng smiled" Well, well look who finally got his balls." He said. I didn't laugh" Why don't you shut up and fight me already!" I said. Feng spoke" I couldn't agree with you more." He said. And then I threw a punch at his head. It hit him with a strong impact. I didn't give him a chance to recover, and I then tackled him to the ground and began to pummel his face with my fists. Once it was over my fists were covered with his blood. " I should kill you now, but that would be expected of me." I said. I got up and left Feng's unconscious body and I focused back on Kim. She was seconds away from burning down my house and I had to stop her. I ran as fast to where she stood, but the agents caught up to me again. "Don't let him stop her!" Said Zeng.


End file.
